Brilliant Wings
'''Brilliant Wings '''is the third single by the Re:Stage! Project unit, Stellamaris. The song appears in Episode 1 as an insert song. Tracklisting Romaji= #Brilliant Wings #Time and Space #Brilliant Wings (inst.) #Time and Space (inst.) |-| Japanese= #Brilliant Wings #Time and Space #Brilliant Wings (inst.) #Time and Space (inst.) |-| English= #Brilliant Wings #Time and Space #Brilliant Wings (inst.) #Time and Space (inst.) Lyrics Romaji= Break down to sing a song to you Break down free to be born again Toki wo koete tsukamitoru yumemite chotto mirai wo egaita'n da Ai wo watashi nari ni sagashite ita'n da zutto mitsukeru made eien ni Aitakute tomerannai shoudou ga hageshikute mune wo utsu kara Takanaru kodou ayumu sono saki ni hora Yume wo misete todoketakute afuredasu omoi hakidashite Uketomete yo ne watashi no kono koe Doko ni mo nai kono keshiki wo itsumademo misasete konomama Mezameta kono tsubasa wa kimi wo mezashi Habataku Kimi no kokoro tsukamidori hanasanai kitto Kono basho de mata aou Watashi-tachi ni dekiru koto subete wo zutto sagashi tsuzukete iku kara Tanjun ni tomerannai kanjou wo kono uta ni nosete iku kara Sora takaku te wo age kokoro wo utaou Kimi ni todoke kaze ni notte yumemiru senaka wo zutto mitete Arata na keshiki irodoru shikisai Sono omoi ga watashi-tachi wo tsuyoku tsutsumikonde kureru no Tomo ni egaki arata na iro wo soeru Kono te de Kagayaki wo atsume Dare yori mo takaku Sansan no ne wo tate maiodoru hikari Ruri-iro ni somaru Aoi sora nagame Tsuyoku chikatta kizuna wa towa ni zutto Ugokidashita hari wa yagate kane no ne to tomo ni sugata wo mise Hanasaki hiraku kanade au MERODI Ima kono toki, mune ni kizami mada minai asu he to tobitatsu Mezameta kono tsubasa wa kimi wo mezashi Habataku Break down free |-| Japanese= break down to sing a song to you break down free to be born again 時を 超えて掴み取る夢見て ちょっと 未来を描いたんだ 愛を 私なりに 探していたんだ ずっと 見つけるまで永遠に 会いたくて 止めらんない 衝動が 激しくて 胸を打つから 高鳴る鼓動 歩むその先にほら 夢を魅せて 届けたくて 溢れ出す 想い吐き出して 受け止めてよね 私のこの声 どこにもない この景色を いつまでも 見させて このまま 目覚めたこの 翼はキミを目指し 羽ばたく キミの 心掴み取り離さない きっと このステージ(場所)でまた会おう 私達に出来る事すべてを ずっと 探し続けて いくから 単純に 止めらんない 感情を この歌に のせていくから 空高く手を 挙げ 心を歌おう キミに届け 風にのって 夢見る背中をずっと見てて 新たな景色 彩る色彩 その想いが 私達を 強く包み込んでくれるの 共に描き 新たな色を添える この手で 輝きを集め 誰よりも 高く 珊々の音を 立て舞い踊る光 瑠璃色に染まる 碧い空眺め 強く 誓った 絆は永遠(とわ)に ずっと 動き出した 針はやがて 鐘の音と共に 姿をみせ 花咲き開く 奏で合うメロディ 今この瞬間、胸に刻み まだ見ない明日へと飛び立つ 目覚めたこの 翼は キミを目指し羽ばたく Break down free |-| English= Break down to sing a song to you Break down free to be born again As I hang onto this timeless dream of mine I am able to picture a bit of my future I've always searched for love in my own way I'll keep going until I find it, even if it takes forever I want to meet you, I can't help it This urge of mine beats intensely in my chest, alongside my excited heart I take another step forward I want you to be charmed by this dream These overflowing thoughts of mine begin to spill Along with my voice; you'll accept them, right? I want to stay like this forever, and show you A scenery that can't be seen from anywhere else These newly awakened wings that only aim for you Begin to take flight I won't let go of that unwavering heart of yours Surely We'll meet on this stage again someday We'll continue searching forever For the things that only we can do We can't be stopped that easily I'll put these feelings into a song and reach out to the sky As I sing out from the bottom of my heart I hope that the wind can send you The sight of our backs turned to you, as we go and fulfill our dreams And discover a new palette of colorful sceneries I wonder if these feelings of ours Will be able to embrace us tightly Together, we'll be able to create a new color With our own hands Gathering our radiance, I want to shine brighter than anyone else And make this bright sound dance along with the light Dyeing it azure, I gaze up into the blue sky I make a strong vow That this bond of ours will last forever The needle finally begins to tick again The sound reveals the shape of a clock The blossoming flowers dance along to the melody Let's carve this moment into our chest And leap into the unknown tomorrow These newly awakened wings that only aim for you Begin to take flight Break down free Videos Trivia External Links * Website Single InfoCategory:Songs Category:Stellamaris Category:Stellamaris Songs